Winds of Fate
by Sabre 220
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* As this says, well I'll let you read my explanation/apology, it's Ch 14.
1. New Arrival

Winds of Fate...  
  
By Sabre 220  
  
**Disclaimer: I own none of the bloody roar concepts. I am borrowing the concept of zoanthropes and using the characters and concepts without permission. This is in no way shape or form official material.  
  
**Authors Notes: K, if you have read one of my other fics you'll recognize the main character. But it's just a thing I'm basing off of BR: Primal Fury.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She coughed up blood as the guard kicked her in the gut again. Cronos continued to pace while personally interrogating th black leather clad silver haired zoanthrope.  
  
"I'll ask you once again. Who sent you?" Cronos demanded.  
  
"I already answered that. I'm here of my own free will to ask for fare back to Tokyo."  
  
Cronos rubbed his temples and a guard went to kick her again. He held his hand up and he didn't kick her.  
  
"You caused some trouble." Cronos muttered.  
  
"That freak was trying to rape me."  
  
"But he was a zoanthrope. What's a human like you to do about it?" Cronos taunted. He had planned that phrase and was expecting only a few answers. She started snarling and shot right up. The guards barely held her back.  
  
"I'M A DAMN ZOANTHROPE!" She shouted.  
  
"Then what's your name?"  
  
"I don't have one at the point in time." She answered calming down and breaking free of the grips. She pulled a pendant from under her navy blue spandex top, it was a platinum komodo dragon clutching a silver crystal.  
  
"Is this significant?" Cronos asked looking up from the pendant.  
  
"I don't change because my beast form is pathetic. I can transform into a beast form, a Komodo Dragoness if you will. But by all standards it is pathetic."  
  
"But yet your human form is in excellent shape. You overpowered three guards while you were fuming. I doubt it was your rage."  
  
"Shove it you arrogant bastard. I came here, with hope that Fate would deal me a kind hand and that I might get fare for a plane ticket to Tokyo.... Hell I will give you a blowjob for the cash."  
  
Cronos looked at her quizically.  
  
"Back to the original question. What's your name?"  
  
"I don't have one, the last three have been bad luck."  
  
"List them if you will..."  
  
"Veronica, Mirelle and Konai."  
  
"Lovely names if I do say so myself." Cronos muttered.  
  
"Your highness. I don't give a shit. I just want to get back to my friends and family." She pleaded.  
  
"You look like a fighter from my recent tournament. I believe her name was Shina."  
  
"Would her name have been Jane Gado?"  
  
"No idea... You are yet to answer my question about your name..."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Then about this plane ticket. Are you truly that desperate? That you'd lower yourself to prostitute level to get it?"  
  
"I'll do anything if it means getting back to my family."  
  
"Take off that jacket. Those plates are obscuring your figure. I'd like to see your true figure." Cronos ordered. She undid the jacket and shrugged it off, revealing her slim waist, slim shoulders, incredible bust, and some scars. She pulled off and dropped the two foot machete before anything was said. She also shrugged off her gloves with inlaid rivets. "Hmm.. Scars? From what?" Cronos asked, admiring her figure.  
  
"Operation. In a past fight my entire rib cage was shattered.. Happy?"  
  
"Lose the attitude. I determine your fate." Cronos reminded.  
  
"Your highness.." She growled. "I prefer not to be unarmored around zoanthropes."  
  
"Well it stays like this. The thought of that machete is disturbing."  
  
"Can we please get on with this?"  
  
"You still need a name."  
  
She chuckled at the old problem being brought up. Cronos caught the sight of two fangs in her mouth. Only for a split second. She caught him staring.  
  
"Did your parents never teach you it's rude to stare?"  
  
"Those fangs.. I must see them again."  
  
"Bite me...." She sneered. She chuckled at the joke and smiled, revealing the two fangs once again. Cronos studied them for a few minutes.  
  
"How'd you get those?"  
  
"None of your business... Can you just give me a name so we can get over this?"  
  
"Ultima... Nah... Nara.. Perfect."  
  
"Great I'm Nara..." She grumbled.  
  
"Well Nara, I will have to consider your request. Care to stay for dinner?" Cronos asked.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date? I'm twenty four.... I don't know how young you are..."  
  
"You have too much attitude. Let's see what a night in the dungeons does to improve that aspect." Cronos said leaving. She just started growling. One of the guards went to grab her and got one of her armored fists in his face, effectively braking his nose. Cronos turned around to see an enraged drifter. Her short silver hair almost seemed to lift itself up. The other guard finally reacted and brought his sword around. She caught it with her gloved hand and broke the blade in half. Her growl turned into a snarl as she bared her fangs, staring straight at Cronos. She crouched and launched herself at Cronos and tackled him to the ground. She remained on top. Her gloved hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Too much attitude? I'll show you too much attitude..." She hissed, raising one hand. Before she could strike Cronos gathered the energy and transformed into his phoenix form. She was sent flying back. He stood up slowly, his energy didn't even seem to drain. Her aura seemed to keep him energized. She sat up and crouched, into a tight fighting position. Cronos shot forward while the guards got out of the way. Cronos brought a hand to bear and connected with her gut. She flew back into the wall, cracking it. She once again got up, Cronos advanced slowly. She lashed out with a flurry of kicks. Cronos saw them all going high and blocked each, she almost fell down and tripped him. But amazingly she brought the leg that she had been resting on down onto his chest and landed on her hands. Popping back up. Before he could stand up she was once again on his, both of her hands at his throat. Effortlessly he picked her up and held her at arms length. "You're good..." She commented hanging suspended by her belt. She twisted herself in a near impossible way and was on Cronos' back, holding onto his neck she forced his airway closed and put him into an effective sleeper hold. Cronos did the only thing that came to mind. Drop on his back. That he did but she held tight. Cronos barely got up, spots appearing in his eyes. He slammed against the wall repeatedly until her hold finally slackened. He turned around rubbing his throat. There she was lying on the groud, wracked in pain. Motionless. Had it not been for her breathing Cronos would've taken her for dead. Changing back he went to roll her over to see the extent of the damage. The illusion fell apart when she transformed. She flipped up, now standing six foot, gray skin, short mane, silver eyes, a physique similar to a komodo dragon's with an equal tail she stood defensively. She lashed out, Cronos, amazed by her slow timing sidestepped and quickly knocked her down and pinned her.  
  
"Change back..." He ordered. She nodded and changed back, still pinned.  
  
"Happy?" She asked, half smiling. Cronos backed off and offered her his hand. "Name's Konai.... Happy now?"  
  
"You could've just said that..."  
  
**Author's notes: Well here is Chapter 1, review, flame.. Just tell me where I went wrong and where I can improve. 


	2. New Events

Winds of Fate...  
  
By Sabre 220  
  
**Disclaimer: I own none of the bloody roar concepts. I am borrowing the concept of zoanthropes and using the characters and concepts without permission. This is in no way shape or form official material.  
  
**Authors Notes: K, if you have read one of my other fics you'll recognize the main character. But it's just a thing I'm basing off of BR: Primal Fury.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"You're skills are impressive..." Cronos commented, she just picked up her jacket and machete. Silently putting them on.  
  
"Well, with this kind of gear that's crap..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Never mind.. Am I going to get the fare or not?"  
  
"Can we at least learn each other a bit more? Over dinner perhaps?" Cronos offered, still admiring her frame. Losing all thoughts of any others. She looked at him and pulled a pair of sunglasses from a pocket and put them on.  
  
"Fine..." She answered with a sigh. Cronos smiled, Ganesha entered as if on cue.  
  
"Your highness... There are some matters that require your attention.."  
  
"Postpone them Ganesha. Make arrangements for our newest citizen." Cronos announced, everyone but Konai and Cronos gawked.  
  
"Sire, she's a vagrant."  
  
"And and honourary citizen. Make arrangements for her in the palace."  
  
"As you wish sire..." Ganesha said leaving. Cronos looked to Konai, who had remained totally silent.  
  
"What no thanks? Nothing?" He asked playfully. She looked at him and took her sunglasses off, staring at him.  
  
"I have stared down death, watched it take family and friends and each time I walk away, with new scars." She hissed. She put her sunglasses back on, but maintained the pose of watching him.  
  
"Well well.. A scarred veteran. Then I'll see to it that you receive deserving treatment."  
  
"Whatever.." She scoffed. Cronos lost his temper there.  
  
"Look I am being very lenient here.... Would you prefer the dammed dungeon?" He blared.  
  
"Ahh look his first royal temper tantrum." She cooed. She walked right up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders gently and pulled him close. "I like my men with fire..." She purred before backing off. Cronos stopped for a few seconds trying to put meaning to the phrase. One of the guards coughed and he shook his head.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get on with the day.." Cronos ordered. Before Cronos moved Konai was already out the doorway and into the hall. Cronos and the guards watched for a few seconds admiring the way her hips swayed and how she carried herself. "The hunt is on.."  
  
"Pardon sir?"  
  
"I want to know everything about her." Cronos ordered, taking off and quickly catching up with her.  
  
She didn't even take note of him, aside from following him around. They made their way throughout the city and eventually to the palace. Many asked about Konai, and without so much as batting an eyelash she answered them whichever manner suited her at the moment. Throughout the day three more retaliations for whatever reason Konai chose. By the time Cronos finally got some free time and to his room he turned right on Konai.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Someone you want..." She answered keeping her back to him, examining the large room, taking in a few details. "There a training area in this place?"  
  
"I should've left you in the dungeon..." Cronos muttered, pacing. She turned on her heels and walked over, passively grabbing Cronos by the shirt and tossing him onto his bed, four feet away. She closed the gap and hovered over Cronos non-threateningly. He went to protest but was silenced by a light kiss. She pulled back but remained looming over him. "That's my lighter side, I am equally distributive with pain.." She hissed before getting back up.  
  
"You are one weird person..."  
  
"I find that people learn best through pleasure then pain... But both are nearly the same in effectiveness." She answered. Cronos observed her for a few moments, not selectively but just in general. There was an aura about her.  
  
"You've had a crappy past haven't you?"  
  
"What's it matter to someone like you? You've grown up in comfort."  
  
"I'd like to ease that pain... Help you sort it out."  
  
"Trust me Cronos. Those who have tried have only gotten hurt themselves.. In your best interests back off.... I need my own room."  
  
"Already done.... It's just down the hall. The open doors." Cronos answered.  
  
She left abruptly, putting her sunglasses on as she left, comepletely silent. She strode through the hallway, quickly spotting her room and wheeling in, closing the door behind herself. Ensuring it was locked she let the gloves slide off. With a solid thump they each hit the floor. It was the same when she kicked off her boots, solidly hitting the floor each. Her jacket and pants were even louder. Shrugging she dragged her pants and jacket over to her bed and sat down. Turning them inside out she started pulling large plates from each. Examining each of the plates and setting them down carefully on the floor. Thirty three plates in total for her pants and twice as many for her jacket.  
  
"Sixty kilos in armoring right there... And to me it feels as light as a feather. Great... Four years since I abandoned everything. Six since they all adopted me. Time for a relaxing shower." She mused to herself, pulling her top off and dropping it on the floor, she did the same with her pants and unclasped her necklace, leaving it on a table.  
  
She found her way to the bathroom and into the shower. Taking her time she checked everything, preparing a bathrobe and a few towels she set to showering. Starting off by cleaning her hair and then moving to her body. Thoroughly enjoying the warm water and the comforting steam that built up. Once she was finished carressing herself she turned off the water and climbed out, drying off and putting the bathrobe on. She waltzed about her room, running a hand through her short hair, wondering why she had forsaken her old hairstyle. She stopped by the window and looked out at the darkening day. Shaking her head at some thoughts she climbed into the large bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Cronos however was still wide awake and pacing through his room. He was thinking about everything he could remember about the day's events with her. She was totally callous one moment and then almost like a close one the next. She's a complex puzzle with more puzzles within... Cronos stopped pacing and left his room, a guard quickly caught up to him as he headed for her room.  
  
"Sire..." The guard interrupted, stopping Cronos.  
  
"What?" Cronos growled.  
  
"About her, that suit of hers has imbedded plates, she said herself sixty kilograms of armoring and light as a feather to herself.... And at the moment she is sleeping..."  
  
"So let me in so I can wake her..."  
  
"She's only in a bathrobe at the moment."  
  
"Ok, wake her without going in. I'd like to talk to her."  
  
"She isn't responding, she just touched the bed and fell asleep. When we caught her it seemed to the guards as if she'd been travelling all night long. I think it's best she sleeps."  
  
"Well I have to ask her something urgent."  
  
"Sire, I wouldn't risk it..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She slipped her shortsword, unsheathed under her pillow."  
  
"Great... Well then what else is on my agenda?"  
  
"Supper Sire and then you were to meet a representative in your study."  
  
"Oh yeah, Ms. Gado is back." Cronos mused.  
  
The time slipped away for Cronos as he expected his visit with Jane. He had known Shina as Konai had called her but wanted to find out why first. The few hours seemed as but a blink of an eye before Cronos was entering his study to find Jane Gado, dressed in formal attire waiting for him.  
  
"Evenin' Cronos." She greeted.  
  
"And what brings you back Jane?"  
  
"I have a favour to ask.."  
  
"Well first I have a question for you..."  
  
"You know I'm already in love..."  
  
"Not of that sort... A silver haired and equally eyed girl wandered in through here a while ago. Wanting passage. So I did, she said she was searching for you and your friends... Any ideas?"  
  
"That's who I'm searching for, Konai Nonomura, her adoptive name or her self given last name Mistune. Can you tell me which way she was going?"  
  
"What's so important about her?"  
  
"She's just someone who popped into our lives and then disappeared." Jane answered. "She has a tough exterior but she's frail...."  
  
"Really, what value does she have?"  
  
"None really. She's not the best of fighters and not the best educated..."  
  
"But she has looks.." Cronos muttered.  
  
"You could put it that way... I came here on my own. I just want to see her again..." Jane murmured. Cronos made a quick decision.  
  
"I'll see what I can do.. Take care Jane... I have other matters to attend to."  
  
"You're hiding something aren't you?" She growled.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you nowadays leopardess. Just some guests that are rather fickle."  
  
"Well take care and I appreciate what you're doing.. It means a lot to Riko and I...." Jane said, bowing out of respect and departing. Cronos watched her leave, knowing that he had acted in the best interests of his new guest. She's hiding from something. That involves them. He returned to his personal wing and entered her room, watching her sleep. Mesmerized by her looks, her aura. She's desperate, but out of fear or pain? He kept on repeating that question, not even registering when her breathing stopped for a few seconds, he took to observing the plates and picked one of the smaller ones up, amazed at it's weight. He returned to his vigil over her. "Why do you run? From what? And why?" Cronos asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I bring pain with me... I don't stay in one spot for long these days. Sorry about dinner..."  
  
"It's no problem. I just wish I could get answers out of you... Jane was here, looking for you. I said you had passed through weeks ago. I hope I did the right thing."  
  
"Thank you Cronos..." She choked back actually crying. "You're the first to actually consider what I wanted."  
  
**A.N. : Hahahahahah where will this lead to? Will Cronos return to being his ever annoying royal jackass self or can Konai change him like she does so many others? 


	3. Consequences

Winds of Fate...  
  
By Sabre 220  
  
**Disclaimer: I own none of the bloody roar concepts. I am borrowing the concept of zoanthropes and using the characters and concepts without permission. This is in no way shape or form official material.  
  
**Authors Notes: K, if you have read one of my other fics you'll recognize the main character. But it's just a thing I'm basing off of BR: Primal Fury.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Cronos wondered, in the past few months that Konai had resided with him she had changed so much in the past few days. She had mood swings, but almost like her personality was changing. He reflected on the times in the past three months, from coercing her past out of her, then discovering her goals. Finally Cronos had come to the conclusion, that unlike Uriko and Jane, Konai had truly stolen his heart. He mumbled to himself finally deciding to ask her.  
  
Cronos made his way through his palace to the training area. Inside he found Konai practicing with her full suit on. His own trainers were off to the side, watching. Cronos observed, she was twenty-four and yet it seemed that she had grown a few inches in the past few days. He shook his head dismissing the thought and edged over to his lead trainer.  
  
"Okaiba.. Why're you off to the side?"  
  
"Sire we used to be able to compete with her, but in the last few days her skills have multiplied many times over. She fights almost like a demoness... So for safety we have all stepped aside."  
  
"Interesting..." Cronos mused returning his gaze to Konai who was moving like a blur all around the mat. She carried herself from one blow to another creating amazing combos and flowing onto yet another combo. She finally stopped and her face was covered in sweat. Cronos moved then, he stopped a foot away and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
  
"Nice little work out... Mind if I ask how you improved so much in the past few days."  
  
"Fuck off..." She growled unzipping her coat and performing a few cool down stretches.  
  
"Edgy from exercise?" Cronos asked playfully thinking it was a game. He was gravely mistaken as she spun around and tackled him painfully to the floor. She had her hands clutching his throat.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear.." She growled, she looked up to see all of the trainers edging closer. "Back off or I snap his neck..." They all stopped and she returned to Cronos loosening her grip. In his eyes all she could see was fear and wonder. She chuckled lightly.  
  
"You're still the one I know.." Cronos gasped, still thinking it was some sort of game. "So what does the Komodo Dragoness hope to get out of this?"  
  
"You speak like this is a game...." She growled. Cronos answered by placing his hands on the small of her back and pulling her in close.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question.." He whispered. She answered by grinning, her fangs had nearly doubled in size.  
  
"Say hello to Mirelle..." She purred, letting go fully of his throat and standing up. She started walking away and Cronos could see the outline of the plates under her armor as the leather clung to her skin, revealing even more of her curves. When she was out of hearing he finally let the words out of his mouth.  
  
"I want to know what the hell is going on.." He ordered.  
  
Several guards were placed on overwatch on her. Meanwhile Cronos had hired some respected labs to do some tests on some soon to be acquired blood. Cronos wasn't taking a chance with this. He had experienced this sort of thing with Uranus. By the end of the week her leather suit clung to ever inch of her body she stood nearly six foot two inches and her fangs were a ful double size. Her personality was a total flip of what Cronos had come to know and love. So came the fateful night, Cronos confronted her in the study where she was perusing some of the volumes within. Cronos had this planned out, as soon as he had her full attention it would all fall into place.  
  
"So what are you doing in here?" He announced closing the door.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I have something to tell you..." Cronos started. She looked at him fully, trying to read him. "I love you." He finished. She let out a snarl and charged him into a wall growling.  
  
"You love Konai..." She hissed, readying to strike him. He flinched but then it fell into place, four ready guards pulled her off while another drew a few vials worth of blood and then injected her with a powerful tranquilizer. Cronos rubbed his neck as she fell asleep, powerless against the drug.  
  
"Well?" He asked, looking to the guard that had done the major work.  
  
"She'll be fine, don't know how long the tranquilizer will last, but I will personally ensure this blood gets there." He answered packaging the blood.  
  
"Get her to her room. Stay there, take shifts and keep darts on yourselves in case she gets violent..." Cronos ordered examining her serene but almost primal figure.  
  
Cronos soon found himself occupied with other things. He finally found time near midnight to visit the sleeping woman. He entered his room and was greeted by two of the guards. He walked up to her bed where she rested. Still the same as hours ago but more calm. He ran a hand through her silver hair.  
  
"What happened to you? Why did you change?" Cronos muttered. Her body bucked and she took in a deep breath. Cronos felt compelled to back off but she seemed to be peaceful. She sat up and looked at Cronos.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Late... Mind explaining why you said you were Konai a few days ago?"  
  
"I'm eight inches taller aren't I?" She asked sheepishly. Cronos nodded.  
  
"Well explain..."  
  
"You know my past, with the operations. Well in a dream a week ago I remembered how I used to tap them.. And then I started tapping them and Mirelle's personality resurfaced. You might call it my hyper beast form.... Just like your normal beast form is a penguin and mine is a komodo dragon my hyper beast is this form with Mirelle's persona controlling and yours is the Phoenix..."  
  
"There's an interesting way to put it... Konai there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
"I know Cronos, I'm still concious while Mirelle controls. I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Maybe we should let this rest until day... How's that sound?"  
  
"I don't know..." She muttered. Cronos backed off.  
  
"Well let's talk tomorrow, you sound like you need it." He said leaving. The guards nodded and he left closing the doors behind himself.  
  
Konai lie back down, she could almost feel the guards leering at her. She shook it off and fell asleep. The guards had been watching her, admiring her figure, but kept to their duties. Morning eventually rolled around but Konai didn't wake up. Cronos met Mirelle for breakfast. He could tell by the way she carried herself, she flaunted her body, Konai kept to herself about her looks.  
  
"Morning Mirelle..." He greeted sitting down with her at the small table.  
  
"So you can tell the difference between us already?" She asked.  
  
"Well you do carry yourselves in much different matters. Sorry about the trap yesterday. But I need answers and Uranus' blood isn't too forthcoming."  
  
"Interesting how there are multiples of Uranus..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Back in Tokyo there is another Uranus, one not so destructive, with a new chance at life. She has made the best of it. The one you speak of is insane isn't she?"  
  
"Bluntly yes... She's an experiment gone wrong... I just hope that your blood, considering it's uniqueness might reveal something. I never have gotten the blood out of a hyper beast form."  
  
"Well you might say I have taken a similar liking to you and purposefully fell into that trap..."  
  
"Shouldn't you consult Konai about this?" Cronos asked getting careful.  
  
**A.N.: Well here is chapter 3, expect 4 in another 2-3 days... Have fun enjoying this fic (hopefully) and please review with comments, where I went wrong (in your opinion) and what I should consider for the next chapter.... 


	4. Please help....

Winds of Fate...  
  
By Sabre 220  
  
**Disclaimer: Already done and said.  
  
**A.N.: Wait and see....  
  
Chapter 4: Search for where I went wrong...  
  
Scene fades in revealing the entire BR cast including Shin and Konai/Mirelle...  
  
Konai: Ok, where the fuck is he??? He's late.  
  
Uriko: The author should be here any moment.  
  
Cronos: In the meantime I can win over Jane and Uriko...  
  
Tall teenager walks in, carrying his trusty P75, 8 year old writing laptop...  
  
Sabre: Ok sorry bout being late....  
  
Everyone growls at him.  
  
Alice: And you didn't call why?  
  
Mitsuko: Yeah I could've been out or doing a second rate casting seeing as how there are only a few writers who remember me...  
  
Tanaka: Hey don't talk... I always get labeled as they gay one.  
  
Busuzima: Yeah, it's always the same ones who get pinned with being gay....  
  
Sabre: OK everyone shut it...  
  
Konai: I'll make you shut it.  
  
Shin: Down girl..  
  
Sabre: As for this meeting we are all here to beg the readers to give me some ideas....  
  
Yugo: Why?  
  
Sabre: Konai will end up being taken over completely and forever by Mirelle and will seduce Cronos and do the nasty. And then go on a murderous rampage attempting to kill everyone, pausing only to toy with a few characters.  
  
Jenny: Which no one would really like...  
  
Alan: Yeah, the readers want 'Keniko', 'Jang', 'Yulice' and the gay stuff... What about me? It's all about the young ones these days.  
  
Sabre: 'Cause it's mostly teens writing the damn fics... Back to the point.  
  
Brad: Why haven't you written me, Tanaka or the other guy in yet?  
  
Basara: How could you forget my name?  
  
Sabre: That's my bad.. Brain freeze. Anyways..  
  
Konai: When do I get to go lesbian?  
  
Shin: When do I get Konai back?  
  
Uriko: When do Kenji and I get to do the nasty?  
  
Jane: When do I get to kick ass?  
  
Gado: When do I get to speak?  
  
Uranus: Line?  
  
Xion: I think you're supposed to wait... *Uranus pulls out script and it dawns on her...*  
  
Sabre: *Looks to the reader pleadingly* Please dear God give me ideas... They are sadly needed, otherwise this is where my writing is going and most likely I am going to have to take a major break.  
  
Everyone gasps... If the writer takes a break they all go into giant ice cubes inside his brain, possibly forever.  
  
Sabre: Now you wouldn't want that to happen? Well maybe some of you who don't like/appreciate/care about my work....  
  
Shenlong: I come in where?  
  
Long: I want more lines...  
  
Jane: When do I get to do the nasty?  
  
Jenny: I need private time.  
  
Sabre: I NEED IDEAS DAMMIT!  
  
Kenji: Can I get a word in mister author?  
  
Sabre: I wrote your script and I know what you want... You want to know when you get your little scene with Riko.. I know I know I know... I just need ideas at the point in time.  
  
Uriko: Don't worry Sabre... I'm sure something will come up.  
  
Konai: If you have an idea or suggestion as to what the author should change put it in a review, email him at snapcharge9@hotmail.com..  
  
Alan: Or send him an offline message on Yahoo! messenger...  
  
Jenny: Yes people, Yahoo!...  
  
Basara: DO I have anymore lines?  
  
Uranus: Am I even relevant here?  
  
Tanaka: Wasn't chapters 12 - 16 s'pposed to be a huge fight between me and Mirelle?  
  
Sabre: Originally yes... But I doubt it at the point in time.... Cause unless I have a brainstorm, or get some much needed ideas, I doubt that will happen.  
  
Alice: I'm thirsty..  
  
Author's friend: I like Yugo...  
  
Yugo: Finally someone who doesn't bash me...  
  
Sabre: That's his only quote about BR games in real life...  
  
Author's Friend: I like Yugo...  
  
Sabre: What I tell ya?  
  
Shin: Sabre, just what is the situation relative to mine and Konai's survival in your brain at the time?  
  
Jane: Don't ask that... Otherwise you'll be forgotten... Like my father, myself, Jenny, Xion, Uranus and the other rarely written about characters....  
  
Uranus: We should unionize for more lines and less bashing.  
  
Xion: Sometimes clones are better than originals...  
  
Uriko: I resent that...  
  
Cronos: We have a problem....  
  
Everyone glares at Cronos and behind him the undefeated (to the author that is) Blood Roar: Primal Fury Uranus.  
  
PF Uranus: Ok, who the hell am I and who the hell are the chicks that look similar to me?  
  
Konai: I'm the author's character  
  
Uriko: Your original.  
  
Uranus: And a clone like yourself...  
  
Kenji: I think I'm gonna give the readers what they want... Boundless Keniko...  
  
Uriko: But Kenji what about everyone else?  
  
Sabre: *Boots up his really old laptop* Aww crap....  
  
And then his laptop froze, thus putting an end to this rant...  
  
** A.N.: Ok, did you get the point? I need your ideas, suggestions to where I went wrong are also welcome... And feedback on this is good.. Please.... Email: snapcharge9@hotmail.com, reviews, just hit the review button and if you want offline messages to: sabre219, on Yahoo! messenger or if you ever catch me on msn messenger (rare, considering I don't have net) Later ppl! 


	5. Time to check in

cWinds of Fate.../c  
  
cBy Sabre 220/c  
  
**Disclaimer: If you havent gotten the idea by now dont bother. But basically I own nothing related to Bloody Roar aside from my respective characters. No concepts, games, rights. anything.  
  
**Author's Notes: Well here we go. Ch 5.  
  
Chapter 4: Reality Check...  
  
Uriko sat up slowly the morning light pouring into her bedroom. Kenji was still asleep. Kenji now twenty seven years old, husband to her for nearly seven years, only older than Uriko by a few months worked with Yugo and Alan on the Zoanthrope rights case. Uriko herself was an officer of the new Japanese Peace Corps. She looked around from her sitting position, her room was a mess, she'd have to berate her husband to help her clean it up sometime in the near future. Uriko got up, stepping over the mess and straightening her night shirt that went down to her knees. Uriko sub- conciously played with her wedding band as she entered another room. Sleeping in a bed was her's and Kenji's 6 and a half year old daughter. Uriko looked down on her sleeping daughter, Nayuichi wouldn't be up for another few hours, long after Uriko would be gone for work.  
  
Uriko picked up her pace and set about cleaning up for work. First showering and then eating. Within the space of an hour she had cleaned up, eaten and prepared breakfast for her husband and daughter. Equally in that time she was down in the apartment's garage heading to her sleek blue car. It was a relatively new model with new adaptive paint. Graciously provided by her job, when she wasn't on job it looked like a normal car, on job it ws indistinguishable. Uriko looked down on her street gear, she had just joined the Corps, her black pants, runners, white shirt with name and logo and black over jacket with a berret. Hidden in her clothing was a semi- auto pistol, baton and stun baton. She climbed into her car and started the silent and eco-friendly vehicle. Pulling out of the garage and into the early morning Tokyo traffic.  
  
Hours later Uriko finally got to work, just on time. She was technically a rookie, but one of the few zoanthropes to actually serve, so she got her fair share of respect. She entered the office and signed in at her desktop. Johnson, a Canadian ex-special forces member came in with breakfast, as it was his turn.  
  
"Morning Riko.." He greeted in fluent Japanese. "How's your daughter and your man doing?"  
  
"Both good Johnson.... You and I are up for patrols today you know?" She answered.  
  
"Yeah I know. Got you a latte double milk." He answered with a grin. Uriko chuckled at the joke, being a half-cat zoanthrope most of the force she worked with poked fun at it subtly. "You've got a report to file from last week."  
  
"Damn gang fights..." Uriko grumbled, hating them not only for the violence but paperwork it caused. The Japanese Peace Corps effectively replaced the coventional police. "Sit and talk for a bit. Only been here like four months."  
  
"Sure.." Johnson replied pulling up a seat. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Dunno.. I know all the basics. Tell me about yourself. Like what Canadian special forces did you serve with?" Uriko asked typing away at her report.  
  
"Special branch, Enforcers as we were dubbed. My unit worked with international forces to beat down terrorism."  
  
"The ghost wars..." Uriko muttered.  
  
"Yeah.. Lost many good people in those years. This one bitch I remember. From our raid on Orion's labs. She was decked out in super armor. Conventional firearms didn't stop her. She had silver dyed hair and contacts. Super bitch... Took out half my squad in close quarters." Johnson started, Uriko's grasp on her latte had started to slip. "Not even a zoanthrope." He finished.  
  
"Interesting." She muttered, shoving the thought of a long lost friend out of her mind. "So where are we patrolling?"  
  
"Conflict city." He answered. Uriko knew the term well, the area of Tokyo where many humans and zoanthropes lived in uneasy peace, most of the time minor scuffles would break out, and rarely all out wars. A small ringing permeated the silence. Uriok recognized her cell phone and pulled it out, motioning to Johnson silently apologizing. "Hello, Private Nonomura speaking.."  
  
"Hey Riko." Kenji greeted.  
  
"Hey.." She greeted back with more enthusiasm. "How'd you sleep?" She asked resuming her work on the file.  
  
"Good good. Nayuichi says morning."  
  
"Hi hun.." Uriko answered back. "So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Taking her out.. Meeting you after work for supper."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Uriko mumbled, remembering her date with her family for supper. ""Look I gotta go, work. Take care and love ya both lots." She purred.  
  
"Later Riko..." Kenji finished. Uriko put her cell phone away, only to find Johnson gone off to do deskwork until they got a call or it was time for their rounds.  
  
Meanwhile Jane woke to the smell of tea, sweat and sounds of training. She looked around her neat room. Everything flooded back, she and Long had been technically dating for more than eight years now. They never had gotten around to marriage, always planning it, but never getting to it. Everyone else had but not them. She got up and dressed hastily, stepping around last night's mess. Long had learned some new under cover techniques that had driven her over the edge. Jane made her way downstairs to the training area, hugging Long from behind. Long held her arms and nuzzled her.  
  
"You're finally up." He greeted. Jane mumbled her answer back, she looked to see Shin training. He had become Long's star pupil and assistant for training. He offered the student's something Long wouldn't dare actual zoanthrope experience. At the moment he was being tackled by the entire class of two dozen while in his beast form. Jane shook her head and entered the mat. Everyone stopped and bowed in respect.  
  
"Let me show you all how to topple a zoanthrope like this." She boasted.  
  
"Think you can really take me?"  
  
"How daring are you?" She asked in return.  
  
"Let me get my jockstrap." He joked, everyone laughed slightly, even Long laughed. Instead Shin took a battle ready stance. Jane launched herself at him, sliding in between his legs, hooking one of her feet around one of his and pulling him down. Before he had really touched the ground Jane had climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around her neck putting him into an effective sleeper hold.  
  
"One easy way against huge zoanthropes is under and over." She explained releasing her grip and heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Long approached Shin who was still coughing.  
  
"You slipped." He commented.  
  
"Sorry master. She caught me by surprise. I was expecting something else." Shin apologized, standing back up to his full height. "Let's practice that but with variation. " He ordered. Long sighed, his school was in good hands and he had other business. He left and went outside, the neighbourhood hadn't changed much on the outside appearance, but cars, technology in general had advanced. Long slowly made his way to Mitsuko's he was expected for breakfast to talk with Mitsuko. She had aged a bit, but she looked the most like herself eight years ago. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Alice.  
  
"Hey Long.." Alice greeted, stepping out of the way and then outside, on her way to work. Long took off his shoes and entered the kitchen. Mitsuko was preparing herself some tea, a cup already set aside for him.  
  
"Greetings Mitsuko."  
  
"As to you Long.... This house is too empty. Shin is hardly here... It's just empty with Uriko and Alice married off. too much quiet and free time to myself."  
  
"You are always welcome at mine and Jane's place. You could always train as well..." Long offered. Mitsuko sighed sipping her tea.  
  
"I wonder at times....." Mitsuko started. Long took a quick sip of his tea before interrupting her.  
  
"That's in the past. We all did our best. She always believed in fate. Maybe the winds of fate have pulled her away. Never know."  
  
"She added some direly needed spice to our lives. I always thought it would be Alice and Yugo or you and Jane with the first children. Uriko and Kenji have beaten you all.. Do you and Jane ever plan on marriage?"  
  
"We enjoy our relationship where it is. Life has become to idyllic for people like us. Even Uriko admits it, her job is idyllic, just the occasional brawl. Nothing serious these days."  
  
"Golden days..." Mitsuko muttered.  
  
"I know what you're going to finish with." Long started.  
  
**A.N.: Well what do you think? 


	6. AMBUSH!

cWinds of Fate.../c  
  
cBy Sabre 220/c  
  
**Disclaimer: If you havent gotten the idea by now dont bother. But basically I own nothing related to Bloody Roar aside from my respective characters. No concepts, games, rights. anything.  
  
**Author's Notes: Well here we go. Ch 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Introduction to destruction.  
  
Yugo read over his reports, he and Alan were in an escort to the U.N. Embassy. Both were silent, today was most likely going to be the day that decided the fate of zoanthropes. Yugo and Alan both felt nerve racked but Alan beat Yugo to the question that had been secretly burning inside of each of them.  
  
"How do you think it's gonna go? Without or even if we did have Kenji?" He asked. Yugo pondered his answer for a moment, ruffling through some reports.  
  
"We've got a pretty much solid case. The only problems are zoanthrope mercs."  
  
"I've planned ahead for that..." Alan answered lightly. The car swerved to the right hard, sending both men sprawling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Alan roared, the car driver didn't even look back.  
  
"Evasive manoevres. Someone's attacking the escort!" The driver barked back, swinging the car into an alley away from the heavy escort. Alan and Yugo looked through the back window to see a black bike with equally dressed rider catching up to them. Yugo caught a glimpse that made his blood run cold, on the bike, heavily faded but still there was the Tylon logo.  
  
"SHIT TYLON!" He roared. "Beeline for the embassy!" Yugo roared. The driver nodded and swung the car around as it shot onto the street barely missing nothing. Surrounding them was a Tylon blockade. The black rider sped out and towards the blockade, leaping off as the bike rammed into one of the vans knocking it nearly out of the way. Dozens of armed soldiers were buzzing about. The rider sped up to the car shooting warning shots. Punching in the window they looked at the three men.  
  
"Keep them safe.... I'll clear a way, keep down." They ordered, their voice too muffled.  
  
The driver barely acknowledged the orders. The rider emptied one clip, near perfectly shooting out kneecaps and incapacitating soldiers. Then they ran off towards the opening and started pushing the van out of the way. Soldiers started beating down on them, the rider ignored moving the van enough for the car to escape. The driver swung the car around and gunned the engine. The car sped towards the opening and through, the driver swerving while Yugo shouted through the open window.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He shouted. The driver shook their head and flung themselves onto the soldiers.  
  
"GO GO GO!" Alan shouted. The driver gunned it once more as Alan pulled out a cell phone, dialing in a number. "Double the guard at the embassy." He said curtly before looking to a saddened Yugo.  
  
"I hope they get out alive. That zoanthrope saved us Alan. We have to save them."  
  
"Yugo we can't do anything. We die everything we have worked for is set back years. The JPC will handle it."  
  
"The escort is meeting back up with us." The driver announced, expertly weaving through traffic, well above the speed limit.  
  
Meanwhile the rider had more then their fair share of fighting. Fighting expertly they fended off the soldiers and grabbed their bike quickly mounting it and speeding off, leaving the ambush to disippate on it's own. Xion watched with amusement from a rooftop with Uranus at his side.  
  
"That was interesting..." He mumbled. "Their fighting style seemed like a compilation of everyone's."  
  
"Or it could just be that they were untrained and they got lucky." Uranus countered. "C'mon before they spot us." She urged leading Xion off the rooftop and back home.  
  
  
  
**A.N.: Well what do you think? I could use outside input. 


	7. Blood Brawl

cWinds of Fate.../c  
  
cBy Sabre 220/c  
  
**Disclaimer: If you havent gotten the idea by now dont bother. But basically I own nothing related to Bloody Roar aside from my respective characters. No concepts, games, rights. anything.  
  
**Author's Notes: Well here we go. Ch 6.  
  
Chapter 6: Reunited but seperated.  
  
Uriko sighed, lunch time and no calls for her. Well there had been that Tylon ambush, but the elite unit was dispatched for that. She got up from her desk and grabbed her coat, heading down to the garage. Time for patrols with Johnson. She found him already behind the wheel in their squad car. She climbed into the passenger side and strapped herself in.  
  
"More boring patrols?"  
  
"You got it. Breaking up disputes and ticketing speeders." Johnson answered. "Lunch first?"  
  
"Later..."  
  
Johnson shrugged and pulled out of the garage. The squad car stood out, with it's midnight black and ocea blue paint scheme. Johnson navigated their way too Conflict city, they passed another squad car on their way. Along the way they saw nothing much, kids playing, adults working, teens doing chores or having fun. Whatever seemed to be happening at the time. Then the radio came to life.  
  
"All unit's report to Ciril's cafe on 17th. We have an incident, we may have someone from the earlier Tylon ambush." The radio announced. Johnson looked out the window and gunned the car. Swinging around corners with the lights and sirens blaring they arrived first on scene. There was a black bike with heavily faded Tylon logo and a black suited biker confronting a mass of teens and adults. Uriko got out first, readying her semi auto pistol while Johnson got the shotgun. She quickly closed the gap.  
  
"What's going on here?" She demanded. One of the teens stepped forward.  
  
"Look I may not like zoanthropes but I won't stand for a Tylon being in my neighbourhood."  
  
"It's a fucking decal already. I quit years ago." The rider countered.  
  
"THEN TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN HELMET!" One of the group shouted back.  
  
"Look whoever you are. It doesn't matter, just show some ID, take off your helmet and don't cause trouble." Uriko ordered.  
  
"FREAK!" Another voice shouted. "Damn hoar get the hell out of here!" Uriko could see that really offended the rider, from the physique it was obviously a she. She stepped forward ready for a fight.  
  
"Hey!" Uriko countered stepping in the way. "Don't aggravate." The rider paid no heed and shoved Uriko out of the way cutting through the group, shoving people out of the way until she came up to a teenage boy, scrawny noticeable features.  
  
"Care to say that again?" She growled.  
  
"Get out of here you freak." The boy answered. The rider punched him and sent him flying into a wall easily five feet away, bleeding. The rest of the mob tackled her. Uriko and Johnson tried to reset order but it only came about five minutes later when she had thinned out the mob and was practically covered in blood. She stood above the mod, covered but still standing.  
  
"PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!" Johnson shouted cocking the shotgun. She turned on her heels and laughed. Johnson aimed at her knee and pulled the trigger. The rubber bullet hit it's mark but the rider didn't seem fazed. "Shit it's you from Orion's labs!" He remarked. Dropping his shotgun out of fear. The rider pulled off her helmet, revealing her short crimson hair and silver eyes, her face had a few scars but was still recognizeable to Uriko.  
  
"KONAI!?!?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Somewhat..." She growled back looking to all of the groaning mobbees. "As for your friend. Tell him not to shoot me again." She added before returning to her bike and straddling it.  
  
"You can't leave." Uriko ordered.  
  
"Watch me. I ran away eight years ago. Broke promises why should now be any different?"  
  
"Because now you are under arrest." Uriko answered. "Johnson give me a hand cuffing her."  
  
"You really want to test me?" Konai asked getting off her bike.  
  
"Just come willingly and everything will be alright."  
  
"Yeah I doubt that. I've been back home. Still a hell hole. As is everything else. Life's gone to shit Riko. I've come to live with Mirelle for comfort. So don't bother getting close." Konai warned.  
  
"You are still under arrest for assault and battery." Johnson barked, pulling out his pair of handcuffs.  
  
"So what happens if I go peacefully?"  
  
"It's much more pleasant." Uriko answered, secretly readying her stun baton.  
  
  
  
**A.N.: Well what do you think? I could use outside input. 


	8. Interesting Side effects...

cWinds of Fate.../c  
  
cBy Sabre 220/c  
  
**Disclaimer: If you havent gotten the idea by now dont bother. But basically I own nothing related to Bloody Roar aside from my respective characters. No concepts, games, rights. anything.  
  
**Author's Notes: Well here we go. Hopefully I can get back on track and provide more, out of the norm BR fics...  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Konai watched Uriko and the man named Johnson slowly advance. They were cautious and almost nervous. Uriko came closest and signaled Johnson to stop, her hand ever behind her back, clutching her stun baton and some restraints.  
  
"So what's up with the Tylon logo?" Uriko asked non-chalantly.  
  
"Went back for a few years..." Konai mused, still on her bike, unmoving. She watched as her words sunk in with Uriko, Konai knew that Uriko would become ice now.  
  
"Tylon... You're under arrest. Come peacefully or we'll be forced to use force." Uriko growled, pulling out a pair of restraints. Konai shrugged knowing it was useless with all the reinforcements that must be on the way by now. Konai got off of her bikes and took off her bloodied gloves. Uriko moved in but stopped as Konai continued to remove concealed weapons. After nearly five minutes two desert eagles and four spare clips, three five inch blades, one two foot machete and a submission rod lie on the ground.  
  
"There's all of my weapons officer.." Konai resigned holding her hands up. Uriko closed the gap and started patting her down. "Riko.. Do you even care why I went back?"  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything and everything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You DON'T have the right to a lawyer." Uriko growled, standing back up from patting her down. "What's up with all of the armor plates?"  
  
"Safety?" Konai asked insultingly. Uriko punched her to the ground then and there. Uriko walked over and placed her foot on Konai's chest bringing her pistol to bear.  
  
"What good is it if I shoot you in the head?" Uriko hissed, pulling the hammer back. Konai remained silent and unmoving. "Well?"  
  
"RIKO!" Johnson shouted. "We have to apprehend her first..." He added. Uriko eased the hammer back into place, replacing her gun and putting the bindings onto one of Konai's hands, and then rolling her over. With Konai on her stomach Uriko forced her hands together so she could bind them together. With that done Uriko heaved her up to a standing position.  
  
"Johnson stay here, wait for the crew. I'm bringing her in." Uriko said. Johnson nodded as Uriko led Konai to the car and forced her into the backseat. Uriko got into the drivers side and grabbed the radio. "Dispatch this is Private Nonomura bringing the disturbance. Johnson is remaining on scene for evidence and crowd control..."  
  
"Affirmative Private." The radio crackled back. Uriko started the squad car and started the drive back to the station. Casting quick glances back at Konai. Konai was watching back with equal hate, or it seemed, she was half grinning.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about?"  
  
"My right to silence." She purred back.  
  
"Wipe that idiotic grin off of your fucking face you bitch." Uriko snarled.  
  
"Or what?" Konai returned.  
  
"Why'd you go back?" Uriko asked, watching the road and weaving through traffic.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Why would you go back there? All the pain and suffering. The hell.." Uriko protested.  
  
"I'm keeping my right to silence... So why don't I get a lawyer."  
  
"Tylon is officially a terrorist organization. You are a terrorist." Uriko returned.  
  
"But I left nearly a year ago... My actions were let's say hormonal..." Konai returned, taking a deep breath midway. Uriko cast a quick glance at Konai, fear and jolting through her system for a second. But then it dawned on her, Konai wasn't bearing Mirelle's traits. Before either would speak again they were at the building. Uriko got out and led Konai in and through the maze of halls and rooms to the containment area. Shoving her through the open doorway Uriko signaled the control room and the door slid back into place.  
  
"Soo.. Now I'm a terrorist. Have fun with your family.." Konai mused lying down on the spartan bed. Uriko shook her head in furor and whipped out her cell phone as she left towards her desk to file another report. She dialed in a number and heard a voice she wanted to be with.  
  
"Kenji Oghami speaking.." The voice announced.  
  
"Hey hun.." Uriko greeted, navigating through the noise and order that was one of the many Japanese Peace Corps precincts.  
  
"You sound stressed." Kenji returned.  
  
"Just bagged another Tylon terrorist..."  
  
"Another?"  
  
"What do you mean another?"  
  
"It's all over the news. Alan and Yugo's convoy was attacked by Tylon. They were saved by some Tylon rogue on a bike and wearing all black leather armor that held against machine guns.."  
  
"What?!? That's too much of a coincedence..."  
  
"What's too much of a coincedence?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I just hauled in Konai.. She was on a Tylon bike, wearing some kind of armor..."  
  
"DID YOU JUST SAY KONAI!?!?!" Kenji blared.  
  
"I know... I don't want to believe it. She admitted to willingly going back to Tylon..."  
  
"What?!?" Kenji blared. "It's gotta be someone who looks like her."  
  
"It is... We are doing and interrogation in an hour. We're going to need aliases to prove that she is who she says she is and why she assaulted dozens of citizens..." Uriko muttered, finding her office and into it.  
  
"I'll call everyone.." Kenji said.  
  
"Thanks.." Uriko muttered, wondering if it was the right thing to have told Kenji about Konai. Uriko sat down in front of her desk and started typing away.  
  
Half an hour later a green haired man dressed in obscene clothes came into the precinct reception area. He approached the main desk. The attending officer looked up from his desk at him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The officer asked.  
  
"Well I'm here from the diner incident about an hour ago. She who was brought in is a relative of mine. I have to talk to her."  
  
"You'll have to sign in." The officer answered. The man nodded and scribbled his name down, and made his way into the heart of the precinct, having checked out the map. The officer looked down at the signature. "Busuzima... What the? god that's messy writing.." He mumbled. Busuzima however was quickly making his way to the confinement area. When he got there he underwent a standard and quick body search. Once he was in he proceeded straight to Konai's cell, snickering as she growled at the sight of him.  
  
"Aren't we feisty?" He muttered.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Ahhh just make a proposal for you on behalf of a certain someone." He started.  
  
"I left Tylon for good a year ago. I learned what I needed to know."  
  
"What that you are an attempt to recreate the phenomenon that occurs within Uriko?"  
  
"What's the point Busuzima?"  
  
"Just thought I'd rub the fact that multiple personalities suck..."  
  
"I have mine under control."  
  
"But the constant warring must be taxing." Busuzima countered. He pulled out a flask, filled with what appeared to be mercury. Konai let out a full blown roar and charged the ectobar glass, slamming against it.  
  
"Fuck off..." She snarled taking a step back.  
  
"You can smell it already can't you?"  
  
"Just get out of my life..."  
  
"What just like your father? Tylon gave you a family.. One that wouldn't dare to contemplate tossing you out like that.." Busuzima said, Konai slammed her bare fist into the glass, growling.  
  
"Don't you dare dig up my past."  
  
"Then how about the present? We all know you want Uriko... Just as I want my Hans... We can offer you a clone, in exchange for your services.."  
  
"Screw you dammit!" Konai roared.  
  
"What don't want a clone of your beloved? One that will love you exactly as you wish and you can love her just as you want."  
  
"I'm already taken thank you very much..."  
  
"Oh the fool Shin... He's gotten on in life. Eight years is too long for a man... He's moved on. Face it Konai. Your past with them is over."  
  
Konai heaved her shoulders in defeat, looking away and then turning her back on Busuzima, tears slipping out of her eyes.  
  
**A.N.: What will her decision be? Review/Flame whatever pleases your twisted little soul.... 


	9. Interrogation

Chapter 9:  
  
Mitsuko watched in disbelief. She and the others, excluding Uriko, watched from behind the one way mirror. Konai was sitting, in a loose white top and pants, bound to a chair. Being interrogated by Uriko. In the past hour none of the officers had been able to pull a straight answer from her. Uriko let out a small growl of frustration.  
  
"C'mon Uriko.." Konai taunted, an obvious trait she picked up from her Mirelle persona. "I know you're tougher than that.."  
  
Jane jumped a bit when Uriko went to backhand Konai but stopped inches from her face, withdrawing her hand.  
  
"You arrogant little bitch..." Uriko muttered, pacing, composing a new set of questions. Uriko opened her mouth to speak but Konai cut her off.  
  
"No I will not answer. If you want me to be a fraction more cooperative food and being unbound would be nice. As the saying goes what goes around comes around."  
  
"Explain why Busuzima was visiting you."  
  
"I'd like at least a cheeseburger, choclate shake and well done fries." Konai answered grinning. Uriko was fed up with the grin. Losing herself Uriko's hand flew out and toppled Konai and her chair to the floor. Konai was left coughing up a few bits of blood. "Can I get a medium coke with that?"  
  
"Just answer dammit.."  
  
"And I get what out of this... Why should I give you the satisfaction of giving into your demands?" Konai returned. Then it hit Uriko, something she could hit hard with, she remembered Konai's soft spot for broken promises and how many times she had failed to keep her promises to Uriko.  
  
"Because you broke every single promise you made me.." Uriko answered, her confidence seeping back. Konai lost her grin and arrogance. Uriko sat her back up and undid the bindings. Konai didn't bother getting up, her arms limp and by her sides.  
  
"I can understand Tylon... But that's low.." She mumbled.  
  
"Ferez, pull up a full file on Veronica Ross.. V. E. R. O. N. I. C. A. R. O. S. S. Got that?" Uriko ordered. The intercom came to life.  
  
"You'll have it in ten Nonomura." The voice answered.  
  
"What do you want?" Konai blurted.  
  
"Signed confession of everthing Tylon has been doing."  
  
"Won't work... I left over a year ago. They will have updated their practices by now, semi-annual revisions. Costly but effective." Konai answered.  
  
"Then help us pin hate crimes on them."  
  
"Can't use me in court. I'm not even capable of being considered a zoanthrope anymore.." Konai answered, all the life out of her voice, her head hanging down. Uriko was slightly taken aback inwards. As was everyone behind the mirror but more openly. Mitsuko let out a small gasp. Konai perked up and stood, walking over to the mirror and staring right at Mitsuko.  
  
"Amazing how I always fail... Even you Mitsuko. I failed even to remain a part of the family you gave me.. I don't even know if I have the pendant anymore."  
  
"And you'd be talking to who now?" Uriko asked, an edge of fear in her voice.  
  
"Mitsuko, right here." Konai answered, pointing straight at Mitsuko. "Tylon uses these mirrors a lot... To her left is Shin, Yugo, Alice and Kenji. Her right, Jane, Long, Jenny and Alan..." Konai added, completely right.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I just can.. Natural ability that I adapted from the experiments. God you people don't know what I'd give to go back.."  
  
"To what?" Uriko asked a sympathetic edge sliding into her voice.  
  
"You.. Shin.. Everyone.. I finally found my old family. They didn't even recognize me. Or refused to."  
  
"It can be arranged. But you're services are needed." A new man intervened. Uriko recognized, Chief of the Precinct Iyugasha. "You are a battle hardened zoanthrope. Reliable sources are reporting a growing war betwee two gangs. Both employ zoanthrope and human mercs. Your fighting style is non-lethal and effective. If you can help our riot officers stop any blood loss, I will allow you to go free, free of your past and back into friendly arms."  
  
"Bullshit." Konai growled.  
  
"So you think. Kid we have much in common, kicked out, lost, found by Tylon, used abused and we tossed ourselves out. You need support. I've read your report. Feel free to grab your stuff from storage and head back. Just be expecting a call from me in the near future." Iyugasha answered.  
  
"He keeps to his word Konai. If you don't want to rot here take it." Uriko insisted. Everyone hoped she would take the offer, they all had many questions to ask. Konai shook her head, baring her fangs.  
  
"AND WHAT THE HELL WOULD I GO BACK TO??" She screamed, charging across the room, sliding over the table and tackling Iyugasha against the wall. Uriko instinctively brought her stun baton to bear and onto Konai's back. Konai reeled in pain and slumped to the ground crying. "I have nothing anymore.. No family and I ruined the rep I had with my new one."  
  
Uriko pocketed her stun baton back into it's pouch, watching her with eyes, not knowing what to think.  
  
"Kid... Just give it a whirl. If it screws up talk to me." Iyugasha answered, leaving the interrogation room.  
  
"C'mon get up.. I'll take you to storage.. Mom'll give you a ride home." Uriko said offering her a hand up. Konai smacked the hand aside and stood up on her own, heading to the door. "Hey wait for me." Uriko muttered knowing it was useless. Konai found her way down to storage and got everything back, minus her pistols. Uriko just watched while everyone else waited in the parking lot, all by their respective cars. Mitsuko paced back and forth in front of her car, a blue ford.  
  
"God... What do I say?" She muttered. Long was nearby hugging Jane, waiting in anticipation.  
  
"Whatever comes to the heart." He answered. Everyone tensed up and they saw Konai rolling her bike up the ramp from the underground impound lot. She stopped in front of Mitsuko's car, resting her helmet on the bike seat.  
  
"Well.. Looks like the winds of fate have brought me back here." She mumbled. Everyone gathered close to her, but none dared touch her. Mitsuko got the closest, taking a few moments to fully embrace her. She was still the one she trusted.  
  
"You're finally back." She mumbled. Konai shoved her off.  
  
"You're dealing with Mirelle as well... So keep an open mind." She barked. "Same house?"  
  
"Pretty much.. We can talk there." Mitsuko answered.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Konai muttered. Yugo stepped forward.  
  
"Konai.. This morning?" He started.  
  
"That was me... Just back off for now... I don't know what even I'm thinking right now." She barked starting her bike. Mitsuko placed a caring hand on Konai's wrist.  
  
"Just leave the bike here. We have to catch up on some things." Mitsuko announced. Konai took on a half assed grin, feeling once again welcome, turning her bike off and hugging Mitsuko fully.  
  
"God.. I wish I had never left." Konai muttered.  
  
"We all wished you hadn't left." Uriko interrupted. Konai took a step forward. "But why go back to Tylon?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"To find out who I truly was. Riko.. I only did it to find answers and answers have their costs."  
  
"Just stay away from my daughter." Uriko barked, walking past everyone to her own car. Konai did a quick double take of everyone, Shin was showing the same kind of contempt for her that Uriko had.  
  
"She's pissed Konai." Kenji explained.  
  
"I've gotta talk to Mitsuko.. See you all at her place." Konai announced. Everyone nodded silently and climbed into cars. Konai climbing into Mitsuko's on the passenger side. 


	10. Shocks of all Kinds

**A.N.: Finally over my blockage of BR writing. For anyone who cares the chapters to this saga are gonna take longer cause I'm redoing History Unknown as a third person fic instead of from Konai's eyes. Hopefully that'll explain more.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Konai leaned against the car door, firmly strapped in, watching the road. Or it seemed to Mitsuko that way as she kept on casting side glances at the one who had flickered in and out of her life so much.  
  
"Get it off your chest Mitsuko." Konai muttered. Mitsuko was taken aback and had a new question.  
  
"That good at reading people?"  
  
"Yeah. Look if it's about Tylon, I had to figure out who and why."  
  
"Did you get those answers?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So what about people and why did they want you?"  
  
"Because I was the closest match to Uriko. The U.N. has under the table sanctioned experiments on Tylon. So long as they get the most benefits from it."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Mitsuko choked, barely keeping her car in the same lane. A loud series of honks coming back at her.  
  
"To put it blunt Uranus is a clone of Uriko, as you know. But her DNA is advanced to the same stage as Uriko. Mine isn't or well wasn't. The true purpose of the experiments on Riko was to augment a zoanthrope much more and make them controllable."  
  
"Then why didn' you say that?"  
  
"This is between you and me. No one else matters when it comes to my motives and the fruits they bear."  
  
"Konai... You have to tell Riko. She'll find out soon enough. You have to explain to everyone. For the past ten years you've changed our lives dramatically. You can't just waltz in and out without explanation."  
  
"Welll.." Konai muttered, looking down slightly blushing. "I abandoned Tylon a year ago. I have other reasons for being back."  
  
"You feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't really matter." Konai muttered, placing her hands on her abdomen and watching them, still blushing lightly. Mitsuko looked and then it dawned on her. But she didn't know how to pose the question.  
  
"You mean?" Mitsuko stumbled. "Whose the father???"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Konai asked quizically looking at Mitsuko like she had come down with instant delirium.  
  
"I thought you were saying you were pregnant." Mitsuko finally managed. Konai let out a sigh.  
  
"I wish. I came back to see if I can really settle down. I was hoping that I could have my old room back." She admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Of course.." Mitsuko offered. She felt bad about the comment. "You are always welcome with me."  
  
Konai looked out the window sighing, since the miscommunication Mitsuko noticed that Konai just saddened all of a sudden.  
  
"Seriously what's wrong?" Mitsuko pushed. A few tears crept down Konai's cheeks.  
  
"Nothing. Just glad that I'm alwys welcome somewhere."  
  
Mitsuko didn't risk anything else for the rest of the trip. By the time everyone was at Mitsuko's, Konai was once again talking privately with Mitsuko and up in her old room. Long looked around the living room. Everyone seemed to be silent.  
  
"When a small person returns it seems as if the whole world stops." Long muttered, piecing together random parts of sayings. Jane held onto his arm a little tighter.  
  
"Everything has gone crazy." She added. Yugo stood up from his seat, everyone looked to him.  
  
"She needs proper identification. I'm gonna go arrange that now." He announced heading to the kitchen and pulling out his cell phone. Punching in a few numbers he waited for the call to get through. He finally reached Tokyo's Citizenry office.  
  
"Hi, you've reaced Tokyo Citizen Central." The operator chirped.  
  
"Yeah. I need to set up the standard citizen checkups and such. For a new immigrant."  
  
"Ok. I can squeeze them in for tonight. In two hours. Does that work?" The operator offered.  
  
"Yes it does. Very much so. Thank you very much." Yugo finished closing his cellphone. The operator had gotten his name and identification from the cypher within his cellphone. Being a diplomat had it's advantages. Yugo could hear the beginnings of a massive fight happening int he living room. Jogging back in he found Konai and Shin barely being held from ripping the other's throats out. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Konai broke free of the collective grasp on her.  
  
"Mr. Dragon here decided that have no chance at a relationship. He's moved on."  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR EIGHT YEARS!" He shouted back.  
  
"Ok, Konai come with me. You need id and shit like that. Shin you sort out your shit." Yugo commanded leaving. Konai followed in tow and once again got into the passenger side. Everyone watched as the two left. Finally Jane looked to Shin.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I've moved on in life." He growled back, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"You don't shove people into a wall and then tell them." Kenji added.  
  
"My life doesn't revolve around that bitch anymore."  
  
"It did eight years ago." Long interrupted.  
  
"She goes back to Tylon after abandoning us again. I don't put up with that shit." Shin cursed.  
  
Everyone remained silent, all but Shin looking at him and Shin dividing his gaze between the remainder. In the car however Konai punched the dash, cracking the plastic.  
  
"HEY!" Yugo protested. "This is my car."  
  
"Fuck off.." Konai muttered. "What did I do to him?"  
  
"Pissed him off. Konai. You've probably already explained so I won't ask for another. But how have you been?"  
  
"I could be better. Feel like shit. Throwing up in the morning. Ravenous appetite that I can't afford. Shit like that."  
  
"That sucks. But anyways, this is just a physical, some quick tests and a bit of paper work to get you fully registered."  
  
"Thanks Yugo."  
  
"Hell if it weren't for you Alan and I wouldn't have been able to get to the embassy alive."  
  
"Maybe I should take Busuzima's offer on a clone. At least then I could depend on that." Konai whispered under her breath, forgetting she was in the company of a zoanthrope. Yugo slammed on the brakes and skidded expertly to the curb near a governmental building.  
  
"What the hell are you doing talking to that ass?" Yugo growled.  
  
"He made me an offer before the interrogation. All I am worth is a clone. I don't deserve real love. Just like I don't deserve true anything."  
  
Yugo shook his head and drove the car the remainder of the distance to the center. For all of the tests Konai was pretty well manered. But a shock lie in wait within the test results. Konai remained sitting with Yugo in the waiting area as the doctor approached them. Glancing down to his clipboard he assured himself of the news he was delivering.  
  
"Miss Mitsune it seems you are in peak physical condition for a zoanthrope. And you probly already know this.." The doctor started.  
  
"Know what?" Konai asked sitting up straight.  
  
"That you're.." The doctor continued.  
  
**A.N.: Now you must wait. Enjoy. 


	11. Reverberations

**A.N.: Now you get to find out the news. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Konai was practically blown back into her chair by the news. It tore her in half, more ways than one. Yugo was equally stunned and silently thanked the doctor taking the ready identification cards and then leading Konai back to his car. Once he was in on the other side he started the drive back to Mitsuko's One question was burning and ready to leap out.  
  
"Any idea who the father is?" Yugo asked. Konai shook her head.  
  
"That's Mirelle's doing. One time she took full control and shoved me into subconciousness. I knew she used my body for sex. But now I don't know who." Konai muttered back. She held many secrets that would surface in due time. Yugo knew that this news was hers and only hers to deliver. When he pulled into the driveway Mitsuko was waiting in the open door. Konai just got out of the car and brushed past her, rushing up the stairs and into her old room. Mitsuko had a dumbfounded look on her face. Yugo shook his head and went into the kitchen to find Alice, Kenji, Uriko and Nayuichi waiting.  
  
"What's up with her?" Uriko asked bluntly.  
  
"You should talk to her Uriko." Yugo answered. "She's in desperate need of your help." Yugo added.  
  
"I think you should too Uriko. You and Konai have some things to share." Mitsuko encouraged. Uriko shook her head resigning and headed towards the stairs and ultimately Konai.  
  
"What's up daddy?" Nayuichi asked naievely.  
  
"A friend of ours just came back after a long time. Mom and her need to talk though." Kenji answered patting his daughter on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"I hope I can meet her." Nayuichi chirped. Uriko stopped at the doorway to Konai's room, the door wide open she could see Konai crying into a pillow.  
  
"Can I come in?" Uriko asked. Konai didn't have to aim, she ably hurled a pillow at Uriko's head, however Uriko sort of expected something like that and ducked it. Ignoring the warning Uriko went in and sat on the bed beside Konai. "What's up?"  
  
"Fuck off." Konai muttered. "It's my problem."  
  
"Yugo and Mitsuko said you and I should talk." Uriko stressed.  
  
"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! HAPPY!?!" Konai shouted lifting her face from her pillow. Uriko was taken aback, knowing full well that everyone had heard the comment.  
  
"How far along are you?" Uriko asked, patting Konai on the back encouraginly.  
  
"9 weeks." She answered lowering her face back into the pillows.  
  
"Any idea on who the father is?"  
  
"No... I relapsed. Mirelle took control and took revenge by using my body for sex."  
  
"Trust me. It may seem sudden but you'll come to love this gift." Uriko chirped from knowledge.  
  
"The problem is this Uriko. The operations and that drug destroyed my ability to have kids."  
  
"Maybe it healed. You always were known for your rapid healing. Besides your a zoanthrope. Maybe when you change your ability was restored."  
  
"They removed most of the integral parts for research."  
  
"What??" Uriko gasped.  
  
"And do you know why?" Konai started. "Because I posses the same kind of abilities you do. They used and abused me to continue what they started on you." Konai blared. Uriko stood up in shock.  
  
"My pain is because of you. What began with you ended with me. And I picked up your tab." Konai added, then she looked away. "But I owe you far more than that. A petty grudge is no ground for what you have done for me."  
  
"I'm sorry for misjudging you Konai. I'm sorry for earlier." Uriko apologized, nervously nibbling a nail, looking away, partly in guilt. Konai stood up and took Uriko into a deep embrace, crying into the crook of her neck. Uriko returned the embrace, patting her age old friend on the back. Konai wasted a few moments, crying for all the pain in her life, but not out of self pity. Finally breaking Konai wiped her face with the used and worn gloves, taking them off and placing them on a dusty desk.  
  
"Fate is always cruel with it's dealings." Konai muttered, stepping out of her boots. " I just don't want my kid to experience anything we have."  
  
"I know how you feel. I take it you already know of Nayuichi?"  
  
"Yeah, Tylon keeps periodic tabs on zoanthropes of interest. A much more passive approach. My best change there."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yeah. I engineered Tylon in some ways. They are doing what would've happened anyways. At least this way it will prevent a war."  
  
"But what about the street war that is brewing? You can't fight, you'll risk the baby.." Uriko hissed, concern raging through her voice.  
  
"My suit amply protects that area. It's padded since that's where most cheap shots go." Konai assured, unzipping her jacket and showing Uriko. Taking off her pants Konai looked at the suit that had served as so much.  
  
From combat armor to a literal shield against taint. It always reminded her of what she had come from eight years ago. And it also served as a reminder of her fight to get back. Which she had finally done. 


	12. Rippling Waves

**A.N.: Next installment of Winds of Fate up and ready.  
  
Chapter 12: Rippling waves  
  
Uriko took in slow deep breaths. Kenji was on the bed to her side, one of his arms supporting her head. Nayuichi long asleep they both wondered. Uriko let out one last deep breath.  
  
"Make up your mind yet?" Kenji interrupted. Uriko struggled for words. She felt so much about her lost friend. Konai had broken almost every single promise and betrayed her and everyone else in some of the deepest ways possible. Uriko had no idea what to feel.  
  
"I don't know." Uriko muttered, shifting under the heavy covers. Only hours ago she had discovered Konai's burden. "I just don't want to be hurt again."  
  
"What's the point in life if you don't risk being hurt?" Kenji proposed. Even Kenji struggled for words, but he wasn't as close to Konai. He still felt the shockwaves through his beloved wife, only fathoming what they might do to their daughter.  
  
"I've still gotta sort everything in my head. Jane's going swimming with her in the morning." Uriko muttered, knowing full well that her love knew the fact.  
  
"So is Jane going out of good cause or just to make sure nothing happens?" Kenji joked sarcastically.  
  
"After Shin and the blow to her head with the pregnancy I think a bit of both." Uriko said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"We should sleep. I have work as do you." Kenji announced.  
  
With heavy sighs each the two zoanthropes dozed off in each other's arms. Enjoying the warm embrace of the other. Rapidly the night changed to morning and an electronic buzzer sounded.  
  
Jane slammed the alarm clock, cursing and muttering as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed.  
  
"Six in the morning." She muttered to herself. Doing her best not to wake up Long she practically snook downstairs to find Shin in the kitchen mulling over a cup of coffee. Sheets of writing, scribbling and rough sketches were strewn about.  
  
"Life is such a fucking bitch." He muttered.  
  
"Welcome to the unfriendly side. You seem to have been awake for a while."  
  
"Yeah, most of the night. Shit, Konai is a bitch though. She only comes back when she has problems. Expecting us to take care of her." Shin muttered. Jane let loose with her hand. The loud smack resonated in the kitchen. Shin looked at his master's bride with an estranged look. Jane looked back with a steel eyed glare.  
  
"It's human nature. Sure she comes back with shit. But at least she moves on. She lives, she takes risks to change shit. You have no right to bitch her out of anything of the sort. She has taken bullets for some of us. She adds a dimension to our lives that no one else can. Just like you do." Jane barked, rubbing her hand. "You fucking prick. She comes back and we welcome her. We offered her that. Just like we did you. At least you don't have as screwed up a life as her."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Think about what you did. I'm off to the pool. She needs support. Which she obviously won't get from you. Fuck she has a kid on the way now."  
  
  
  
Shin remained silent as Jane grabbed a travel mug, her jacket, and the keys to one of the two cars. An hour later, after much fuming and thinking she arrived at the pool. Heading to the change room she found Konai. Just like her, seemingly perky but with the underlying tone of fatigue and weariness.  
  
"Morning girl." Jane greeted. Konai nodded as she stripped of her baggy sweat pants, revealing her two piece red swim suit.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Konai added. Jane nodded in return this time. Pulling her backpack up which she had put into the car the night before and pulling her two piece green suit out. Stripping of all her clothing Jane donned the skimpy suit and looked to the ready Konai, noticing the dozens of battle scars all over her body. Gesturing to the pool the two went off. Climbing into the desolate waters together. Jane broke the ice first.  
  
"So when's your kid supposed to be along?"  
  
"They don't know. My body is so screwed." Konai answered, taking off at a good pace. Jane got into a rythm and caught up.  
  
"C'mon, put more detail in. I can't help if I'm just getting the thirty second version."  
  
"To put it blunt with more detail it could be a normal or possibly drawn out or I might have to get an abortion."  
  
"Oook.. Topic change. You need something to do today to take your mind off your troubles?"  
  
"When don't I?"  
  
"Well we could always have a mall day. My treat."  
  
"Thanks Jane." Konai replied, lightening up and stopping to tread water. She saw two men watching them from the side. Both women recognized Busuzima, but only Jane knew Hans.  
  
"Recovery rate is above the reports. You still manage to improve with such conditions Midnight Six." Busuzima announced.  
  
"What's he mean Konai?" Jane asked, curious but defensive.  
  
"He's going to die." She growled, alread swimming towards the edge of the pool. Jane struggled to keep up with the enraged zoanthrope as she sliced through the water. In one fluid motion Konai raised herself from the water, drips hitting the tiled floor.  
  
"So this is the legend I've heard of." Hans commented mockingly. "Such a freak on a leash."  
  
"In my right mind I'd just incapacitate you both. But I'm not in my right mind."  
  
"You can't. Witnesses. If you even harm us you become a dangerous zoanthrope and say hello to a reconditioning center." Busuzima taunted. "Mirelle is such a better user of that body."  
  
Konai was by now shaking with rage as she clenched her fists. Jane stepped in, having raised herself from the pool and moved to a near position.  
  
"Busuzima, normally I'd whup your gay ass. But just leave the hell alone."  
  
"Have to get others to do your work now?"  
  
Konai let one of her fists fly. But it never connected, both of her hands flew to her abdomen and clenched tight as she fell to her knees. Groaning in pain.  
  
"I swear. One day I will be out of your grasp."  
  
**A.N.: Where's this leading? 


	13. The New Fight

**A.N.: MORE ACTION! Stupid Fanfiction overwroted the actual file with the previously posted one, so that's the reason why you got a metriod fic chapter. So just ignore that and blissfully continue Winds Of Fate.  
  
Chapter 13: Rising Tides.  
  
Busuzima grinned as he watched Hans fighting style go to work. Konai got up once more, only to be clipped in the jaw and sent sprawling back into the pool by a kick. Jane lunged forward, tackling Busuzima and letting loose with a powerful punch as soon as the two hit the floor. Hans stepped in and pulled her into a full nelson. Busuzima got up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"So you want some as well?" He taunted, with a double fisted punch he broke Jane's nose, eliciting a high pitched scream of pain. Konai pulled herself up from the pool, taking in deep ragged breaths. Her silver eyes changed to a blood red, singalling one thing.  
  
"You dare attack my friend?" She growled standing up to her full height, a full inch taller than Hans and Busuzima.  
  
"The amazon is back for more." Hans taunted. Konai leapt from her spot at the two, in an amazing display of agility Hans spun around and threw Jane into her path. Konai luckily turned the attack into a non-lethal one as she tackled Jane to the ground.  
  
"GOD!" Jane screeched. "My nose... I'll tear the fuckers apart."  
  
"We can't.." Konai muttered, on top of Jane protectively now. "He knows our fighting styles." She added.  
  
"Damn straight I do." He verified.  
  
"FREEZE J.P.F.!" A voice screamed. It was Uriko and Johnson. Both with their pistols drawn. Uranus entered the scene floating. Still her old self, except she was wearing a light J.P.F. combat suit, basically black leather with sewn in kevlar.  
  
"Move and you both fry." Uranus threatened lowering herself to Konai and Jane.  
  
"Do you think we'd really take that risk?" Busuzima asked. "As we speak Kenji and your ever so precious daughter Nayuichi is our hostage."  
  
"Your bluffing." Uriko countered. "Xion would never let it happen."  
  
"Your faithful bodyguard is no match for several Iron Moles." Hans countered.  
  
"No way those model's are being mass produced. Replica's of Kohryu are expensive as hell."  
  
"Well with your DNA, Midnight Six, they became feasible." Busuzima taunted.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Konai screeched back. Uriko lowered her weapon, ordering Johnson to do as well.  
  
"You will pay for this." Uranus announced, clenching her fists but holding her anger. Busuzima and Hans walked off the scene, chuckling to themselves. Uriko rushed over to Jane and Konai.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Konai muttered, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"It's not your fault." Jane ensured.  
  
"You've got to pull yourself together Konai. You're the only one who knows this shit." Uriko growled.  
  
"We've gotta get moving." She answered.  
  
At Gado's office....  
  
"You're sure?" Gado asked. "So should I break out all of my old gear?"  
  
"Yeah." Yugo's voice answered. "Kenji's and Nayuichi's life are on the line. Konai's a wreck. She can't fight. This tourney is just for the old band, well Xion's gonna want to regain his pride."  
  
"At the abandoned subway for the first match?"  
  
"Yours at least. Mine's at an old factory." Yugo answered. "Keep yourself together old man." Yugo answered hanging up promptly. Gado eased himself up from his chair, tapping a hidden button. Part of his office' wall split open and fully opened to reveal his old fighting gear. His secretary walked in at that moment.  
  
"Gather the special forces team?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. The full, alpha clearance. Heavy weaponry. Tylon has new cyber zoanthropes." Alan answered.  
  
"Understood sir." She answered leaving.  
  
Alan & Jenny's home...  
  
Alice shrugged in her normal looking combat gear. Jenny was suiting up, breaking out all of her old weapons.  
  
"So Konai's out?"  
  
"Yeah.... Apparently Tylon is using new robots that can mimic zoanthropes. Take care. We all come out of this alive." Alice pressured.  
  
"I know. This is crap though. I'll get into Tylon and see what I can gather. Maybe a weakness." Jenny answered strapping on two 9mm pistols under her skirt.  
  
"Been so long since we've done this."  
  
"Yeah amazing how one person's struggle can do this."  
  
"Konai is amazing. The problems included. I wouldn't trade them for the world. That poor girl needs a break."  
  
"According to Uriko the J.P.F. is moving in with her."  
  
"U.N.'s backing up Yugo and Alan."  
  
"That's good to hear. Come on. Are first matches are in less than a few hours." Alice announced.  
  
"I know. This could ruin our lives. Since Tylon is gonna televise it."  
  
"Those bastards carefully planned this."  
  
Alice walked out of the room, muttering to herself. Finding her way out of the expensive house and to her car. Pulling out a card she drove off to her first match.  
  
War was beginning, and three lives hung in the balance. One free but would destroy itself if the fighters for good didn't win and two who were captive.  
  
Let carnage rule and blood spill.  
  
**A.N.: Now what's up with the tournament? You'll find out after I write and upload it. 


End file.
